Bailee Madison
Bailee Madison played Lilly in the two part episode Really You and Jenny in the season 2 episode Scarecrow and Becky in the season 3 The Girl in the Painting. Bailee Madison (born October 15, 1999) is an American child actress. She is most famous for her role in Bridge to Terabithia in which she plays May Belle Aarons, the younger sister of Jesse Aarons. She films a webshow with her babysitter and fellow actress, Samantha Droke.[1] Madison also starred in the horror film Don't Be Afraid of the Dark as Sally Hurst, and appeared in the Adam Sandler film Just Go With It. Her elder sister, Kaitlin Riley, is also an actress. Life and career Madison was born in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, the youngest of seven children. She began her career when she was two weeks old in an Office Depot commercial. Since then, she has appeared in several national commercials for major companies including Disney, SeaWorld, and Cadillac. She also serves as a national spokesperson for the childhood-cancer charity Alex’s Lemonade Stand.[2] Bailee has stated that she is a Christian.[3] She made her major motion picture debut in the movie Lonely Hearts, in which she plays Rainelle, a girl thrown into the midst of a world of crime. Madison also has a significant role in the Disney movie Bridge to Terabithia, based on the children's book. She plays May Belle Aarons, the younger sister of the lead male character played by Josh Hutcherson. She also appears independent film Look as Megan, a girl who is being watched and followed by a kidnapper. Madison had a small role in Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles during the season 1 finale "What He Beheld" as a girl who becomes part of a short-lived hostage situation. In the DVD extras it is said that they thought about changing the role slightly because of its violent nature, but she insisted that they not. Bailee can be seen in Nickelodeon's made-for-TV movie, The Last Day of Summer. She plays a girl who helps a friend during a difficult time. Another Nickelodeon production she had a role in was the television Christmas special Merry Christmas Drake and Josh. She played a girl who lived with a foster family. Madison is seen in a featured supporting role in the 2009 film, Brothers as Isabelle Cahill, the older daughter of Captain Sam Cahill (Tobey Maguire) and Grace Cahill (Natalie Portman). For her portrayal in the movie she was nominated for both a Saturn Award and a BFCA Critics' Choice Award. In 2010, Madison was in the movie Letters to God, where she portrays Samantha Perryfield, a girl whose best friend is fighting cancer. She is seen in Conviction playing the younger version of Hilary Swank's character, Betty Anne Waters. She can be seen in the episode "Locum" from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit as Mackenzie Burton, a girl who was adopted and feels like she is only filling the place of her parents' older daughter who was abducted years ago. She appeared in two episodes of the children's horror series, R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour. In 2011, Madison had a recurring role in the series Wizards Of Waverly Place as Maxine, the girl form of Max Russo. She also appeared in Just Go with It, alongside Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston, as Maggie Murphy, a young girl who wants to become an actress. Madison can be seen in the drama film, An Invisible Sign as the younger version of Jessica Alba's character Mona Gray. She starred in her first leading role in the horror film, Don't Be Afraid of the Dark, alongside Katie Holmes and Guy Pearce where she portrayed Sally Hurst, a lonely withdrawn child who is sent to live with her father and his new girlfriend. She also had a role as young Snow White in the TV series Once Upon A Time. Filmography Awards and nominations References #'^' Samantha Droke. "Shout outs!!! With GUEST!!!!". youtube.com. Retrieved 2011-04-17. #'^' Stacey Harrison. "Bailee Madison returns to The Hub’s "Haunting Hour" with "Scarecrow"". channelguidemag.com. Retrieved 2011-12-12. #'^' I Am Second. "I Am Second Bailee Madison – Child Actress". youtube.com. Retrieved 2011-04-17. #'^' "Bridge to Terabithia official site". Disney.go.com. Retrieved 2012-01-28. #'^' "The Last Day Of Summer official site". Nick.com. Retrieved 2012-01-28. #'^' "Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh official site". Nick.com. Retrieved 2012-01-28. #'^' "J2 Pictures / J2TV official web site". J2tv.com. Retrieved 2012-01-28. #'^' Larry Carroll. "Bailee Madison – Young Hilary Swank Lookalike – Eager To Dive Into 'Waters'". moviesblog.mtv.com. Retrieved 2011-04-17. #'^' "Twitter / Bailee Madison: Katie and I will be on the". Twitter.com. 2010-12-23. Retrieved 2012-01-28. #'^' Megan Walsh-Boyle. "Exclusive: Disney Channel Announces Season 4 of Wizards of Waverly Place". tvguide.com. Retrieved 2011-04-17. #'^' Don't Be Afraid of the Dark site[dead link] #'^' Nellie Andreeva. "PILOT CASTINGS: USA's 'Over/Under' Finds Female Lead, Young Actress Joins 'Powers'". deadline.com. Retrieved 2011-06-16. #'^' Josh L. Dickey (2011-04-11). "Bailee Madison rides rodeo pic". variety.com. Retrieved 2011-04-11. #'^' FoxNews.com. "Young actress Bailee Madison sells lemonade for charity, celebrates Girl Scouts 100th anniversary with new role". foxnews.com. Retrieved 2012-06-13. #'^' Adam Chitwood. "Bette Midler and Bailee Madison Join Billy Crystal in US & THEM". collider.com. Retrieved 2011-09-03. #'^' Dave McNary. "Bailee Madison drawn to 'Watercolor'". variety.com. Retrieved 2012-02-23. #'^' "32nd Annual Young Artist Awards – Nominations / Special Awards". The Young Artist Foundation. 2011. Retrieved 2011-03-14. #'^' "YOUTH ROCK AWARDS NOMINEES". Youth Rocks Awards. 2011. Retrieved 2011-10-16. #'^' "The 2012 FANGORIA Chainsaw Awards Ballot!". FANGORIA Staff. 2012. Retrieved 2012-05-17. #'^' "33rd Annual Young Artist Awards – Nominations / Special Awards". The Young Artist Foundation. 2012. Retrieved 2012-04-06. External links *Bailee Madison at the Internet Movie Database *Bailee Madison's official website (under construction) *Bailee Madison's official fan site *Bailee Madison on Twitter *Bailee Madison at AllRovi Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Females Category:Season 3 Cast